Waves of Disaster
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: Back in a time where slavery is a common thing. a slave girl is trapped on a slave traders ship and punsihed for actions which were not of her doing a strom hits causing her to end up in the sea. A strange boy sees her fighting for her life and comes to her aid. But what is really going on? Based on a dream i had
1. Chapter 1

Waves of disaster

Okay this fan fic is based on a dream I had about Sakura X Syaoran

Sakura POV

An old wooden boat sails on the ocean jostling up and down. This boat isn't an ordinary boat it doesn't carry people going on holiday. Although it does carry people these people are mostly not willing to be there. It's a slave boat.

"I wish I could go home" Sakura murmured to herself the constant swaying of the boat made her feel ill not that she could show it

"You there! Girl with the green eyes and short hair" One of the slave traders shouted pointing toward Sakura

"Yes, sir" Sakura replied. She had to be extremely well mannered otherwise it could end badly

"Stand up. The commander of this ship has ordered that a decent looking slave girl should be brought on deck." The man said

"Yes sir." Sakura said again. Standing there she waited for the slave trader to remove the chains which shackled her to the wall and other slave girls.

The man strode over leering at her removing the chains but left the one around her neck on while he tied her wrists tightly together "Not having such a pretty one as you escaping. You'll fetch a fair price" the slave trader laughed the rope around her wrists digging into her skin it hurt. As he tightened the rope she winced and grimaced in pain. She dared not complain she'd seen what had happened when you complained. _I'm still living and at least Touya should be ok. _She thought to herself. The man released the collar and grunted "come with me"

Following obediently Sakura found herself being dragged up a stairway to the boats deck. The swaying was worse than it was below deck or so it seemed.

A man in a long trench coat came up dressed in fine clothing she assumed that he would be the commander of the ship. "Sir, I brought one up for you. Isnt this one quiet the catch?" one of the slave traders said _I think his name may have been something like Fujisaki. _

"Yes, it is quite the beauty. Tell me your name pretty" he asked her

"Kinomoto Sakura Sir." Sakura said politely bowing extermly low and not taking her eyes off her feet trying to control the trembling _If I do even the slightest thing wrong I will be punished _

"Such respect, well Kinomoto my daughter needs assisting in getting ready for tonight's party so she requested a slave girl. You will assist her in her preparations for tonight's party" He said again I didn't see his face since I was bowing

I was ushered down the hall below deck but to a separate area from where the slaves were kept into where the rich would be staying. Fujisaki knocked on the door Miss Mei Lin- san I have brought the slave girl you requested. The door opened to reveal a girl with long black hair. That's all Sakura could see since she had her head bowed respectively. "You may enter" The girl said and Sakura was ushered in. "Fujisaki, your presence is no longer needed here, you may go"

"Yes, ma'am" Fujisaki bowed and left the room

Sakura just stood where she had been left head bowed

"You slave girl. Tell me your name"

"Kinomoto Sakura Ma'am" Sakura said and bowed

"Okay well you may call me Mei-Lin so I will call you by your first name Sakura"

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said meekly

All of sudden Mei-Lin slapped her across the face "How dare you! Kinomoto Sakura. Answering back there was no need for a reply yet you replied" an angry Mei-Lin shouted at her

Sakura was startled when Mei-Lin slapped her across the face but instead of reacting she threw herself to the floor hunched at Mei-Lin's feet "I beg for your forgiveness my lady, I have not been a slave long" _this is what father said I should do if I ever do anything wrong _his words came back to her "Sakura when you screw up and you will most defiantly screw up since your such a klutz and have such bad manners remember to beg for forgiveness" _Father why did you sell me into slavery?_

"Forgiven Sakura now get up" Mei-Lin said sharply

Sakura got up from the floor and stood there awaiting her next orders

Mei-Lin strode over to her "Let's get a decent look at your face Sakura. I don't want an Ugly slave" Emphasising the Ugly part. Moments later "You're not that bad looking I see father carried out my wishes fully this time. You reek though. How often do you slaves bathe you may reply"

"Slaves are not allowed to bathe unless instructed my lady" Sakura said obviously embarrassed _normally I'm a very clean person but I've been in slavery for a while now about a month. _

"Kinomoto I cannot have your vile smell manifesting itself upon my belongings you will wear some of my perfume also those cloths are disgusting I cannot have you aiding me in those rags." "Wei!" Mei-Lin shouted and rang a bell

Soon a tall man dressed in a smart suit came "Yes Lady Mei-Lin?"

"Fetch some of my oldest clothing from the trunk in Fathers room I will not stand for it..." Gesturing to Sakura "be around me in such rags"

"As you wish" Wei left not long after he came back with some cloths

"Perfect" Mei-Lin exclaimed and drew out a simple white dress that was greying with age she went to the door and locked it

"Right I will undone the ropes you are locked in and you will change into this" Mei-Lin instructed

Nodding Sakura took off the dirty brown shirt and shorts after Mei-Lin undid the Ropes binding her wrists Mei-Lin sprayed her with perfume which smelled nice but the smell was powerful. It had been a long time since Sakura had new cloths and it was all very exciting

"Now Sakura you can show your gratefulness by brushing out my hair and styling it. You should be so grateful not many slaves get to touch hair as beautiful as mine. You are grateful are you not?"

Nodding Sakura's eyes widened she needed to make sure she looked grateful. Taking the brush Mei-Lin had given her she began to carefully brush out her long thick black hair "Put it up into a nice style father says I'm meeting someone important" Mei-Lin instructed

Sakura carefully weaved MEILINS hair into a pleat pinning it to her head and leaving half of it loose so it fell elegantly over the pleat and secured it with a flower hair pin. "Hmm, nice work Sakura-chan um I mean Sakura you should style my hair more often" at this Sakura smiled her green eyes sparking "Now help me into my dress it's got a corset so that's why I needed you" nodding Sakura did as she was told lacing up the corset was difficult _I remember doing this for mother when she was still alive mother always looked so pretty. _"I'm surprised your skilled for a slave girl tell me why"

"My mother was a model when she was alive she taught me how to do peoples hair and I had to help her do up her corset many times" She said

~Time skip~ later in the evening

"You will be coming up onto the deck with me in case I need anything" Mei-Lin said

Sakura nodded

Up on deck

"Ah Miss Mei-Lin you look marvellous this evening and who is this with you?" The man gestured at Sakura who was looking at her feet

"This is my slave girl. What business do you have here Setsuko?" Mei-Lin said plainly

"Nothing really just thought it would be good to see your father again so he invited me on this voyage" Setsuko said "Ah speak of the man here he is Commander Ling how nice it is to see you" he exclaimed

Ignoring the conversation going on Sakura followed Mei-Lin up to towards the top of the ship where not as many people were gathered "Its less crowed here I get bored of the hassle go fetch me a drink Sakura" she demanded

Doing as she was told she went over to where the drinks were being served at the far end of the ship Mei-Lins father was there too

"Slave girl what do you think you are doing!"He bellowed

"I was instructed to fetch a drink for My Lady, Sir" Sakura replied bowing she noticed that the sea was getting choppier

"You're wearing perfume my Daughters to be precise and one of her old garments how dare you wench steal after all I have done for you allowing you near my daughter!"

"No I didn't she told me to wear this she said she didn't like having me smell so she put perfume on me too."

At this he grabbed her arm and pulled her right to the edge o the ship "Look there see the sea you are lucky I don't throw you in thieving witch" he threw Sakura to the floor and she curled in on herself into a ball crying when he drew out a whip constructed with leather "You will be punished with my three headed whip you insolent child" and drew back his arm and whipped her across her back

I curled in on myself crying _I didn't do anything I was good I did everything I was told _Mei-Lin's father drew back his arm and hit me with his whip I heard a loud crack as it made contact with my back a sobbed harder I felt something warm and wet on my back I knew it was blood

"Ready to admit it yet?" he asked tauntingly

"I didn't do anything wrong she told me to do this"

"Liar" he bellowed and whipped me again I sobbed harder

He grabbed my arm hauling me up to my feet I could feel the blood dripping further down my back by this time the boat was rocking unsteadily and it began to rain "You get the rope" he shouted at a man it think may have been Fujisaki I couldn't tell the rain and tears blurred my vision letting go of my upper arm he grabbed my hands and pulled them out in front of me while someone held onto my shoulders. _Now I know what he wanted to rope for _I thought as he began to tightly secure the rope around my wrists it burned my flesh. Most people including Mei-Lin had gone below deck to seek shelter from the rain. "You will have to suffer for your actions" Mei-Lin's father said to me and upon that dragged me to the point where I could see only the blackened ocean below. I watched him as he attached another piece of rope to the ones binding my wrists and tied it to the side of the boat "This should teach you to steal" he said to me and left

I shivered as the wind picked up and whirled around me tousling my short auburn hair being ruffled into a mess not that I cared but it was hard enough to see without my hair in my eyes too.

All of a sudden there was a loud CRACK! As a flash of lightening struck the ship the flash filled everything around me. Steadily I gained my vision back through the pounding rain I could see people franticly running around the ship I didn't feel safe here at all. I struggled against the rope binding me, I pulled back with all my might and snapped the rope by some miracle but my wrists were still bound. I tried to keep my balance on the ship which was being thrown violently back and forth the waves crashing onto the deck making it even worse to try and stand on. Looking up at the blackened sky I found out that I was doomed a giant wave was coming towards the ship only moments before it hit I struggled to loosen the ropes around my wrists to no avail.

Then it hit

Can I just say that this is based on a dream I had and I will continue it soon just when I remember what happened or when I decide what happens. For all Mei-Lin lovers no she isn't evil but I needed a character to set up the first part so I chose her this may change though


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyomi: okay this is still based on a dream I had except things happened faster (I think) but in order for it to make sense it has to go on a slower trail

Also I would like to say that I do not own any of the characters either or the anime

On with the story

Syaoran POV

I was sat there on the beach just watching the world go by. I breathe in deeply inhaling the salty aroma the ocean gives off along with all the wild flowers behind me. It has a calming effect. I should introduce myself. My name is Li Syaoran. Yes I am a Li famous heir to the Li clan business co-operation and to be honest it makes me sick. All I ever get is people obsessing over me because of who I am. Not for me but for my money, it's sickening everyone wants my money. I am fifteen and I normally live in mainland Japan since I moved over here from Hong Kong but as my mother put it "Business is booming son. Soon you will be old enough to take over and both I and your father feel that Japan would be an excellent place for you to get used to the business empire"

I watched as the sky darkened and the wind picked up. Not that it mattered to me but something caught my attention.

A ship, not just a ship but this one was unusually large its sails billowing it the ever increasing wind.

People were moving about on deck. I could hear the panicked shouts.

_Ha serves them right _I thought it was obvious that they hadn't been observing the movement of the ocean and the clouds. I could nearly always tell when a storm was on its way and this had been coming for a while.

The heavens opened and sighing I got to my feet Wei my butler would be bombarding me with towels upon my return to the beach house.

The rain got heavier and lightening began to strike. One strike hit the ocean and a few fish washed up on the shore. _Hmm if I tell Wei that I caught this fish with my bear hands he is surely going to be impressed and tell father or mother _I thought _this may allow me to stay here longer. _Since the whole reason I was here was to supposedly train in martial arts away from any "distractions" as my mother put it. I didn't mind gets me away from everyone sucking up to me.

I start heading back when I think I hear a faint scream it's hard to tell through the constant rumbling of thunder. I can see that part of the ship has been broken off but the damage doesn't seem like it will cause it to wreck. But a figure catches my eye a head bobbing up and down then it disappears and doesn't came back up.

Sakura POV

Looking up at the blackened sky I found out that I was doomed a giant wave was coming towards the ship only moments before it hit I struggled to loosen the ropes around my wrists to no avail.

The wave came crashing into the ship I tried to dodge out of its way landing flat on my front knocking the breath out of me. I look up and the water hits me in the face. I can taste the raw saltiness in my mouth it goes up my nose and down my throat burning wherever it meets. I am in agony the salt in the water opening up the wounds on my back I struggle to move. I am now in the sea I think since I search around for something to grip onto desperately but find nothing. Just then the water shoves me aside under the water. I struggled as best I could the current heavy on my frail body I hadn't eaten in days.

I'm holding my breath just to try stay alive my head is pounding there could be many reasons for that.

I struggle against the current to make it to the surface. I let out a deep breath and then inhale again and again I think I'm on the verge of having a panic attack. _Not now Sakura not now! _I can hear my thoughts bounce around my head. I'm hoping that the water has loosened the ropes binding my wrists but find that it hasn't had much effect I'm still bound by them. I look for anything in the rubble of items which has been thrown into the sea and find a knife probably used in cutting the rope to secure me in the first place.

The sea is choppy each wave being larger each time. I'm concentrating on sawing through the thick rope when a piece of debris hits me from the boat it looks like a wooden crate. It cuts the rope but also slices my forearm. The pain is unbearable then I'm swept under the surface and I take in a mouthful of water in my attempt to gulp and gasp for air swallowing mouthfuls of water which make me feel sick. I can feel my body temperature dropping and my eyelids drooping as my desperate kicks become more lethargic. Until everything goes blank as my eyelids close the last thing I remember is the pain and the salty taste in my mouth.

Syaoran POV

When I see the head disappear I wait for it to return but it doesn't. What do I do? It looked like a little boy from what I could see minutes pass by and still I do nothing. At this point adrenaline kicks in. I kick off my shoes and take off my jacket and shirt leaving them on the beach. I run in to the water then as soon as it gets deep enough to swim, I kick off with my strong legs _martial arts is good for all sorts of disciplines. _I get to the spot where I think I saw the little boy and I try to peer through the blackened ocean to find him but it's too hard. I decide that my best option is to search under the water it stings my eyes but it's worth it.

Then I spot the lifeless body limp and slowly sinking further into the murky depths of the sea. I make a grab for the back of what I think is the shirt and pull the body towards me. I reach the surface of the ocean and take a deep breath in. Holding my head and the boy's head above the water, the current is threatening to make me lose my grip on the body. _It's a good job I'm a strong swimmer. _

After what feels like an eternity in the icy depths of the sea I feel my feet scrap along sand and I find a new surge of energy rushing through my body as I make it to shore. Dragging the body on the sand and sit down and catch my breath I look over to find that the supposed little boy is in fact a girl who looks about my age. I place my ear against the chest to find I can't hear a heart beat I attempt to check the pulse but I can't find it either. At this point I'm beginning to wonder have I actually dragged a corpse out of the sea. The only solution seems to be mouth to mouth to get her to breathe I notice that she has a bloody fore-arm I shove that thought to the back of my mind thinking _she probably caught herself on a piece of debris. _Im about to place my mouth over hers as I move the head to the right position when I see her chest move I listen closer and find that the breaths are shallow and faint.

"Wei!" I scream out hoping that he will hear me since I'm lost for what to do. Fighting I can do but I can't repair any damage done under any circumstances. I should have paid more attention in Weis lessons on emergency medicine. He doesn't come running so I'm left with no choice. I grab my jacket since it will keep in the most heat and place it over the girl then picking her up bridal style I run with her towards the house.

I arrive to find Wei waiting at the door with a towel. Obviously unaware of the situation.

Upon seeing the girl the colour seems to drain from his face

"Master Li, bring her in immediately" He says "Can you take her to the guest room I will call the Doctor."

At this I nod I find the words "Hurry" Escaping my mouth

I know she's on the verge of death. Not only is she stone cold her breathing is shallow she weighs barley anything and I can feel practically most of her bones just by carrying her. I kick open the door to the guest room and lay her carefully on the bed. I stand there in shock as I discover my arm which supported her back has blood all over. At first I think I'm bleeding but I feel no pain and the blood isn't running so it can't be mine.

While I am pondering where the blood came from Wei arrives and looks over the girl. She is wearing a simple grey dress and she has short auburn hair and not to mention the fact that she is extremely pale.

"Master Li, please be ready to answer the door upon the doctors arrival. She needs medicinal treatment urgently" Wei says in a very worried tone.

Minutes later the doorbell rings.

I am ready and waiting when It does. Flinging the door open I tell the doctor to follow me.

Upon arrival at the guestroom the Doctor rushes over to the girl's side taking her temperature. Looking back at the thermometer he makes a worried face.

Wei comes to me "Master Li, the doctor has said that it would be best if you vacate the room since the girl has many injuries and it will take a while to treat. Also there are some wounds to the upper body and I doubt that she would only want the doctor to see what is there rather than everyone who is here."

"Yeah whatever Wei, I'm off for a shower anyway" I say casually pretending I don't care

I feel the warm water pounding me in the shower and I wash but to be honest I'm in a zombiefied state worrying about the girl.

Afterwards I go to my room and just lie there on my bed staring up at the ceiling wondering.

Not long after there is a knock on my door.

"You may I enter" I say loudly

And Wei comes in looking pale

"What's happened?" I ask him my words rushing out I can feel my fists clenching at the side of me along with my heart.

"It's about the girl…" he replies

Kiyomi: okay so I left you all a cliffie hope you like it will try update soon please review please


	3. Chapter 3

Kiyomi: ok so here's chapter 3 I hope you all like it you get Cookies if you review. Thanks Yuffie for the idea lol x

Syaoran POV

Wei comes in looking pale

"What's happened?" I ask him my words rushing out I can feel my fists clenching at the side of me along with my heart.

"It's about the girl…" he replies

"Yes!" I say urgently

For some strange reason I can feel my heart rate escalating. I want her to live, to be well, and to be happy. Her face looked so sad and strained when I looked at her before the Doctor arrived.

"The Doctor has said that she is in a serious condition. Not only does she have a chill from being in the Ocean, there are many wounds on her back that have started to become infected also there is a fresher wound on her fore-arm, bruises all over her body, she has swallowed large amounts of sea water a suspected broken rib and on top of that she is seriously underweight." Wei said grimly

"Will she get better?" I ask feeling like a little lost child

"The Doctor has said that she may, but with being so underweight it will take longer for her to recover. But he will do his best to treat her for as long as it is required. Master Li you must understand that by bringing this girl here you have probably saved her life" Wei said

"Ok, can I go see her" I ask "I only saved her since I thought it was a little boy drowning" I said truthfully

"Not Quite yet Master Li. The doctor is still with her. I left him alone with her upon news of her condition so that I could inform you." Wei said then bowing he said "I will take my leave now Master Li I will let you know when the doctor has left. Goodbye" and with that he left.

I sighed who knows how long it will take her to get well. I feel sorry for her I'm a very healthy person while obviously someone has been abusing her while I live a happy and almost carefree life.

I sat back and lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling once again. Thinking about why she was in such a state? How she ended up in the sea like that? How did she feel? How would she feel about being in a total stranger's house? And with that I drifted off into a disturbed sleep.

I woke up when I felt the presence of someone in my room. Sitting up I realised that a blanket had been placed over me while I had been sleeping. Wei stood at the door. I'm presuming he knocked but got no reply.

"Master Li, I see you're awake. Just to let you know the Doctor has left and said that it is ok to visit her. I was sure you would like me to inform you."

"Thank you, you may leave now Wei" I say calmly when inside I'm on edge I need to see her to find out if she s ok.

Quickly I pull on a shirt and a fresh pair of trousers; I don't bother to brush my hair. It's not like I'm going on a date or anything but I want to be there for her. It's strange for me to care about someone fully since the last time I cared about a girl she took advantage of it and then broke my heart.

I run into the guestroom to find that she is still asleep. Her face has regained a slight bit of colour but her cheeks are very flushed. I gingerly place a hand on her forehead to find she has a fever. I walk out of the room carefully I don't want to disturb her and find Wei.

Knocking on his door he grants me entrance

"Yes, Master Li." Wei asks me upon my entrance

"What is the best thing for a fever?" I ask I know I may sound strange but I need to know

"Master Li? Are you unwell? I can ring the Doctor if it is needed?" he says concerned

"No, I am fine. It's that girl she has a fever. What should I do?" I repeat myself at the end getting slightly impatient

"The best thing for a fever would be a cold cloth to try and cool the body temperature down"

"Ok thank you Wei. I will go now" I say and leave to go and get a cloth to run under cold water.

Time skip not long later

I'm now sat by her bed while she has the cloth on her head to cool her down but she is still asleep.

An idea comes into my head at that moment the girl has no clothes except for the ones she was found in and now she is wearing a baggy T-shirt that was once mine but I've grown out of. She needs cloths and I'm not going into a girl's cloths shop to buy her cloths but I know someone who loves to design and make cloths. Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter to a close friend of my mother's, Sonomi Daidouji. Mother has told me many times how talented she is in dress making, and about how she has a certain future as a fashion designer.

I get my mobile phone out and look through the list and find Sonomi. Pressing the call button I place the phone to my ear and wait for Mrs. Daidouji to answer.

"Hello?" asks

"Hello, this is Li Syaoran. Yelan Li's son." I say

"Ah, so good to hear from you Master Li. Are you well?" Sonomi asks

"Yes I am good health thank you for your concern. The reason for my calling is that I would like to speak to your daughter. It's just a friend of mine is considering having some new cloths made and I suggested that your daughter do it. She would be paid well for her time and efforts."

"Oh that sounds wonderful Tomoyo will be delighted it has been a while since she had any requests for her designs. Hold on a minute and I can get her for you."

The phone went dead for a moment and I could hear background noise that sounded like Sonomi talking to Tomoyo

"Hello, Li. How are you?" A familiar friendly voice called out it was Tomoyo

"I'm fine thank you. A friend of mine has been looking for someone to design them some new cloths and make them and I thought of you. Will you be up to the challenge?" I ask not telling the entire truth

"Oh yes, this is wonderful. But I need to take measurements first. When can I come and take them."

"Come round to the Li's beach house tomorrow early afternoon is best. I will make sure she is here when you arrive" I say trying to be convincing

"Ok, see you then Li-kun" Tomoyo bubbly voice comes down the phone

"Goodbye" I say then hang up

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O- Time Skip -X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

As I sat there watching her breathe there was a knock on the door.

"Master Li, it is getting late you should really be going to bed now" Wei says trying to be stern but failing miserably

_Should I do as he asks or not? _I think to myself. _I am a bit tired; it's not every day you go swimming in the sea to save someone's life. I can get up early to check on her._

"Ok, thank you Wei. Can you please keep an eye on her and let me know if she wakes up" I say gesturing to the girl

"Yes, you can be sure of that master Li. Goodnight"

And with that I walk to my room.

Climbing under the blankets I close my eyes but all I can see is that poor girls face. Slowly, very slowly I drift off into a light but restless sleep.

X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- Time skip the next morning X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O-

"Master Li, Master Li! It is time you got up" I heard Weis voice calling me as he opened the curtains to my room

The sunlight came streaming through the window

"Fine, I'm up" I say walking into my en-suite bathroom

Then it hits me. The girl.

I quickly pull my T-shirt on and run to the guestroom. I fling open the door to reveal her sitting up in bed. Now that her eyes are open I realise that they are a brilliant shade of Jade green. She looks up at my entrance to the room. Her eyes widen as she curls in on herself hiding her face.

Sakura POV

I'm sat there in a strange room in a strange house I don't know who it belongs to.

_Why am I here? How did I get here? Who brought me here? _My panicked thoughts filled my head.

I'm panicking at my situation when I hear the door open. Looking up I see a boy, about my age probably a bit older, looking at me smiling. His hair was a shade of deep brown similar to his eyes which were chocolate brown. They rather resembled a drink my mother once made for me called Cocoa._ Who is he? What does he want? Don't tell me the slave traders sold me on for being disobedient? _He had a gentle face and eyes but that doesn't mean he's a good person since some of the slave traders had kind faces but the things that they did to some of the girls were horrible so bad I don't want to describe them, but let's just say that they were left scarred for life.

At this point I've brought my knees up to my chest wrapped my arms around my legs and hidden my face. I know it won't do much good if I need to defend myself but at least I don't see it coming so I just let it happen.

I've been like this for a while when a voice comes out "Are you feeling any better?" since there is only one other person in the room with me I presume it's coming from the brown haired boy.

I don't reply. In these situations I find it best not to say anything. I don't want to speak any way since one I'm scared and two my throat burns _kind of like how you would think you would feel if you throw acid down your throat, three _what would I say _hey I'm just a random slave girl that's in some random bed in a random house. I don't know where I am or what I am doing here so nobody will miss me so do what you want with me since you could be anything from a murder to a pervert. _Yeah sounds like a good idea.

"Are you feeling better" he asks again

When I still don't reply I feel movement on the bed. _Phew I think hes going. _I thought to myself

Suddenly I feel a slight pressure on my shoulder. I jump backwards terrified and hide my face further in my knees.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I promise" His kind voice says

I look up into his warm brown eyes and tilt my head to the side to say "Really? Do you mean it?"

Amazingly he seemed to understand "I promise" he says grinning

"By the way my name is Li Syaoran. Will you tell me your name?" He asks smiling at me

_Stupid idiot I'm not talking so how can I tell you my name? _I mentally shout. But in reality I just sit there looking dumb.

"Oh, I know! How about if I get you a piece of paper and a pen? Can you write?" his face brightening

I nod slowly I can just about write but I'm not very good at it my mother taught me how to write my name before she died _mother I miss you so much. _I was in the middle of deep thought when I was interrupted as Li sat down on the bed placing the pen and paper on my lap. I flinched slightly _I really can't help it._

"Go on write your name" he encourages me

Slowly and carefully I write my first name "Sakura" I can just about read it. It's been so long since I last wrote my name also my writing arm hurts when I move it.

"Okay so let's have a look" he says "so your name is Kura?" he says "Hey Kura nice to meet you"

I shake my head violently. My name isn't Kura its Sakura!

"I'm sorry but I can't really read your writing" he says seeming quite gloomy about it

Then an idea hits me there is a cherry blossom tree outside the window and my names means cherry blossom. So I point to it.

"What? You want me to open the window?"

I shake my head and point at the paper

"Your name is Window?"

I almost fall over this guy cannot be serious. Smiling I shake my head and point to the window again trying to aim at the tree outside it

"Ok how about tree is that it?"

I shake my head again. I stand up ignoring the searing pain down my back and the pain coming from around my rib area and walk over to the window. I point to the tree outside the window and instead of pointin at the trunk I point to the blossom. But looking down I find I'm not wearing much except for a T-shirt which reaches half way down my thighs. At this my cheeks fill with heat at how short it is.

"Blossom?" he asks again but when he sees my disappointed face he thinks again "I know Sakura! Is it?"

I feel a smile widen on my face and for a moment forget about my clothing or lack of it. then when I remember I attempt to pull I down to my knees. _Toya would be mad if he knew I dressed like this in front of a boy! _Then I feel strange everything seems to spin I try to hold on to the nearby windowsill but it moves away from me. I can hear Li's voice calling out Sakura are you ok? But all I can do is gasp for air. Everything around me goes black and I have a flashback

I'm falling into the sea. It's ice cold. I can feel my back throbbing. I desperately try to keep my head above the water and try to swim but my hands are tied. I struggle but can't escape. In the distance I can see a figure on the shore. I get pushed under the surface and see a knife. I make a grab for it and undo the ropes which bind me. But while I am doing it a crate knocks into me causing the knife to fall from my grasp and tear along my fore-arm. It hurts like hell. Then my head goes under the water. My eyes close. I feel someone grabbing my and pulling my up to the surface as I feel the icy breeze on my skin. I hear muffled shouts "Get the doctor" and then I return to reality.

I let out a large gasp as my eyes fly open. I'm breathing heavily covered in sweat. There's a strange man in a white coat leaning over me. He has my sore wrist in his hand. I yelp and pull the covers over my head shaking I feel tears forming in my eyes. I have bruises forming around my wrists as well as red marks around them.

Could it be Li who brought me here? Did he rescue me from the sea?

"Don't worry Sakura. It's ok. He's just a Doctor. He's here to help you" I hear Li's voice say to me

"Please come out Miss I don't bite honest" A strange voice says

I stay hidden I know it doesn't do much good but it makes me feel better

"Please Sakura? I'm here; I promise he won't hurt you. If he does he has me to deal with and I do martial arts" He says trying to coax m out of hiding

Eventually I come out of hiding to see Li is knelt next to the bed resting his arms and head on the bed. He gives me a big grin. His smile made me smile.

"Ahem, Young master? May I continue to treat the girl?" the doctor asks

"Yes you may but I'm staying here Sakura is a very timid girl and is wary of strangers you see" he explains like I'm not there

"Right young Miss may I take a look at your wrists?" he asks me

I nod I don't really want him to but Li wants him to and since Li seems to be nice I trust him.

The doctor makes several grunts and hmm's "Ok so there is severe irritation and bruising to each of your wrists miss so I'm going to give you this lotion and I would advise you to let me bandage them will you?" he asks me

Li nods at me. So I nod to the doctor.

As he starts to wrap the bandage around my wrists it doesn't bother me that much but then he wraps it tighter and this makes me panic. I pull away struggling _I don't like it! It's like being tied up again._

"Sensei I think you should just leave it for now. She's not comfortable with it she only agreed since I asked her too" Li spoke out causing the doctor to let go of my wrist

"Ok Master Li I will take my leave do not forget to change the bandages daily" the doctor warned and then left

I felt a bit better once the doctor person left. I don't trust him.

Some time passes before Li speaks "What happened there?" he asks me

I don't reply of course

"Ok, well it doesn't matter anyway" he says smiling

Minutes pass by and neither of us says anything. The silence is already unbearable when there is a knock on the door. A middle aged man with black hair and in a black suit enters the room.

"Young Miss and Master Li, I would like to inform you that dinner is ready. Master Li, Tomoyo Daidouji-Sama has phoned and has said that she will be arriving in two hours time. She asked me to inform you."

"Ok, thank you. Wei, could you have our dinner brought up here please. Sakura-san isn't all to steady on her feet and I don't want her injuries to get worse." Li stated

"Ah, so that is the young Miss's name. I will have your food brought up here any other requests? What would your last name be dear?" Wei asked looking at Sakura who looked down at the bed and avoiding Weis gaze.

"Wei, she doesn't talk. I don't know her last name but I'm sure that is not relevant" Li said placing his hand over Sakura's trembling hands. "Wei, could you have some books brought in hear too as I fear Miss Sakura may enjoy the activity"

"I see, I apologise for any distress I may of caused you Miss Sakura" Wei said and bowed respectful to her "Master Li, will have some books brought in here immediately. Also would it be okay if I sent one of the maids in to change the bed Linen for Miss-Sakura she could also have her dressings changed"

"Yes but I will supervise also I would appreciate it if you would not treat my friend here like she is not existent as she is as real as you or me."

"Of course my sincere apologies Master Li and Miss Sakura" Wei said bowing and then he left the room.

X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- Time skip about ten minutes later X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X-O- X

"Come on Sakura. Foods ready. I'll bet your hungry, you were asleep for a day and it's halfway through the day now yet I don't think you've had anything to eat yet." Li said excitedly

Nodding I pushed MYrself off the bed and knelt on the floor by the table which had two lovely plates filled with a range of foods on. A smile bloomed across my face. _If only Touya were here to share this with me. He would be amazed we've never eaten like this bore. _I watched as Li started to tuck into his meal as I sipped from the glass of water provided. But thinking about water _When was the last time I used the bathroom? Back on the ship I think. I need to go, but where is the bathroom? _Standing up I could feel Li's eyes watching her.

"Sakura-san what's wrong are you ok?" Li asked

I nodded to let him know I was ok. I stood there looking around for the door ignoring the cramps from her stomach. I didn't realise that I had my legs crossed _that should have been enough of a clue_. Venturing over to the door I opened it to reveal a hallway with stairs leading down and multiple doors. _Which one is the bathroom? _I franticly thought_. _Then there was a hand on my shoulder making me jump and I fell backwards banging my head on a nearby table.

"Miss Sakura is anything the matter?" Wei's voice came obviously not seeing Sakura bang her head

Shaking my head I continued to search for the bathroom.

Li suddenly came dashing into the hall "I think I know!" He exclaimed "You need the bathroom don't you?" he said a smug look spreading across his face

I nodded I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks through the embarrassment.

"Silly, there is a bathroom right next to your bedroom its en-suite" Li said laughing

I scowled _how am I supposed to know!_

A few minutes later I came out from the bathroom relieved._ Sitting back down I ate my meal the food was delicious no more than delicious it was divine. I don't think I've ever tasted something so nice except for when my mother would bake. Father was never much of a cook he relied on me. I wonder how he is doing without you to do everything for him. No I shouldn't care. He's the one who sold me into slavery after all. He said it was to get the debt collectors off his back and that would also keep Touya safe. I soon found out it was a lie. He couldn't marry me off to some rich business man as he didn't want to pay for the wedding since Touya told me that it is traditional for the father of the bride to pay for the wedding. He's probably living a lie of luxury but since Touya has such potential I'm sure he'll be fine. _

Kiyomi: Ok so I hope that people like this chapter. I'm quite pleased with some of it but in places I think I've gone on a bit. I hope not but since I've been working three days straight on this (looking for ideas and all that). In total this is 8 pages on Microsoft Word which is a bit more than I normally do. Anyway I have a few ideas for future chapters but any ideas I will be grateful of. By the way …

**Cookies for all reviewers (Yuffie I'm borrowing your idea) Love you x So please *flutters eyelashes* Review I really want to know what people think had a few great reviews so far so thanks to those who have :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyomi: Okay so thank you for all the lovely reviews so far especially on the last chapter I will try to update sooner but it depends how well the ideas come to me ok so on with chapter 4. Just a note I'm not really sure how to start this off so if it's bad sorry also everyone should know that my punctuation is awful so no more comments please shouting at me to use it! Also this is mainly a filler chapter. I know it's bad but for some reason I seem to be losing inspiration.

After that little "Incident" with the bathroom, Li and the guy named Wei I think Wei may be a butler or something but he also seems to be Li's father figure. They told me a little bit of what happened when I was brought here, about my injuries and that the doctor recommends that my dressings be changed daily I don't really like the sound of it as there are two reasons for this. Number 1 I have only seen Li-sama and Wei-sama during the short period I have been here I have been very observant and noticed that they are both male. I know it's trivial but there are dressings on my back where I was whipped by someone their name I can't recall unfortunately and as nice as they seem changing my dressings would no doubt involve taking the T-shirt I am wearing off and as I have nothing underneath it I would be entirely exposed. Touya would disapprove of this and would probably hit them but he's not here, but a good point I make to myself is that the doctor was male so did he see everything? I mean the scars and stuff that I don't want anyone to know about. The second reason is why should I let two people who are practically strangers change the dressings. To be honest I do think I should give them a little bit of credit since they have been kind to me but still I feel uneasy.

"Sakura-san? Are you ok? You look rather uneasy? Is there anything wrong?" Li asks me. I don't know why since he knows I'm not going to reply. Then again he seems to be able to read me since he worked out I'm not entirely comfortable with this.

Of course I don't reply. _How can I tell him? Without using words? _

"Sakura-san, if it's about having your dressings changed one of the maids is going to do it. The maids are female if that's what you're worried about." Li says. _How does he do that it's like he can read my mind. Li-sama, if you're reading my mind right now keeps your nose out! _I mentally shout. But when he doesn't react I guess he isn't a mind reader after all.

"Sakura-san I don't know what you're bothered about anyway, when I pulled you out of the sea you were soaked to the bone anyway and let's just say it didn't leave anything to the imagination. Not that there was much too see, I've seen pillows with more bust" He chuckled mischievously

Frowning I shoot daggers at him which only makes him laugh even more, even Wei is trying to suppress a laugh. This kind of makes me angry but I can't help the blood rushing to my cheeks so I stand up ,_Since I'm sat at the low level table in mine/the guest rooms _and on my way to the bathroom I pick up a pillow, from the bed and throw it at Li. **How dare he! If Touya knew about this that boy would be begging for forgiveness just because I'm a meaningless person with me being a slave and all it doesn't mean I don't have feelings and Li being perverted and insensitive. (Bold is mentally shouting) **the pillow hits right on its target on the back of his head.

Li POV

I can't believe how funny I am her face when I said that! Oh it's so funny. I'm sat there laughing when I feel something soft thud against the back of my head. Shocked I turn around to the very angry Sakura who is red in the face with tears rolling down her bony but delicate cheeks.

"Master Li? Do you not think that was a bit in-sensitive?" Wei asks even though he is hiding a laugh

"What did I do wrong I was only making a joke?" I ask innocently

"Well, you did just tell the young miss that you have seen a very private area to ladies and then you insult her about it? After all that she has been through do you really want to cause her more upset?" Wei says solemnly

_Now that I think about it, I guess that it wasn't right to say what I did. But still she didn't have to throw a pillow at me. But then again since she can't talk I guess that's her way of telling me that she is angry. But her eyes something in her eyes looked like shame. Was she ashamed of herself for what I did? She was crying so I upset her too. How do I deal with this? Women are so complicated. _I think to myself

"Not really I shouldn't have said it. I was just trying to make a joke, I found it funny but Sakura-san didn't. What do you think I should do Wei?" I question Wei. A tinge of guilt setting in.

"Well Master-Li, I would suggest that you apologise to her. But I think you also need to think about your actions and why she reacted that way, try putting yourself in her situation how would you feel?" Wei tells me. Wei is very wise but didn't always say things in an easy way to understand he likes to let me learn my own way.

Standing up a brush out the creases in my shorts. Wei also stands up and goes towards the door to exit the room as I look at the bathroom door. Wei says "Oh, by the way master Li, you should have much sharper senses being so skilled in martial arts, so you should have been able to stop that pillow. But you were surprised when it hit you so it obviously means that you are not as skilled as you seem. Therefore more training is needed. Once you and Miss Sakura are done and her dressings are changed please come find I and your training will continue. Also I expect you up and ready for practice at 5 am tomorrow morning." And with that he left.

"Great." I sigh heavily and go to the bathroom door I knock on but I get no reply. I press down the handle and push but it doesn't open. Sliding down the door I sit right outside it.

"Sakura-san" I call out to her I know that she won't reply but I continue. As I listen to her sobs through the door. "Sakura-san, I didn't mean what I said. It was only a joke." Still there was no movement from inside as far as I could tell. "Sakura-san if you don't come out in the next ten seconds I will kick the door down myself. Believe me I can do it." Then I hear a light cough from the other side of the room.

"Master Li?" an unfamiliar voice comes from the doorway. I look over to see one of the maids standing in the door.

"Yes?" I ask

"Wei-san sent me. He said that Sakura-san's dressings needed to be changed. May I ask why you are sitting on the floor outside the bathroom door?" The maid asks

"Long story Sakura-san has locked herself in the bathroom as I said something which upset her. She is refusing to come out, so until she decides that she will, her dressings can't be changed." I say rather exasperated at the situation. "Sakura-san thanks to you throwing that cushion at me I've got to get up to train at 5 am tomorrow since "I should of seen it coming" Mocking Weis deep voice.

"Master Li, would I be ok in asking what you said to her previously since what you just said, doesn't seem to help the situation?" The maid asks I think her name is Hoshi I've seen her around mainly cleaning

"Basically she was worried about having her dressings changed with me and Wei about and I informed her that a woman would be changing the dressings along her back. I told her it's not like I've not seen her bust before, since I did pull her out of the sea and it left little to the imagination. Also I may have said that I've seen pillows with more busts." I said sheepishly

"Master Li, if you don't mind me saying that was rather insensitive of you. May I try in getting the young miss out?" Hoshi asks me

"Yes, good luck" I say

"Actually I was thinking more about you getting her out but would you like to know how? I will tell you. Apologise to her for the things you said and think did you actually mean them. Just as much as you're hurting she is hurting too I reckon. Think about it she's in a strange place with strange people who she doesn't know if she can trust. From the condition she is in it looks like she has been abused, then she comes here and for her it may even be strange people caring about her. Then she is insulted about something which no one else should see unless she wants them to." Hoshi explained and strangely it actually made sense

"Thank you it makes sense now I'm not that good on understanding people's feelings" I say looking down at my hands which are clamped together in fists. _Because I'm anxious I know I must have upset her, then again she doesn't have to be so dramatic I mean it was only a joke. _

Taking a deep breath I say "Hoshi-san? Would I be alright in requesting you to vacate the room for a few minutes I want to talk to Sakura-san alone"

At this she looks shocked. _Since I said her name my mother doesn't call them by name it's just you maid rude I know. _But then she nods "Master Li while I am gone is there anything I can do for you?" She says politely bowing

"Yes there is one thing I have a guest arriving shortly to make some cloths for Sakura-san except some of her designs are quite radical. Could you pick up some spare cloths for her once Tomoyo has taken her measurements?" I ask politely and hand her some (bills/ yen I don't know the form of yen so yeah he hands her some money) "I will expect a receipt, not that I don't trust you. Also look to see if you can find any of my sister's old clothing which will fit her" I add

"Yes of course Master Li thank you. Of course I promise that I will pick out some fine cloths for the young Miss" She says out of all the maids Hoshi had to be his favourite even though her barely knew her as when Wei had him up early training she would always leave a jug of iced water and some fruit on a tray in his room along with a freshly washed towel.

I watched her leave and lean my head against the bathroom door "Sakura-san, I know what I said was wrong. It was only meant as a joke and anyway I think there is nothing wrong with not being that well developed" _Damn it me and my big gob! "_I mean less is more isn't it" _Attempt 2 failed get a grip man say something nice! "_Sakura-san, you know I'm not mad at you and I won't kick the door down and you don't need to come train with me tomorrow either. Just come out when you're ready. Please don't be mad at me I mean I know you don't talk anyway but I feel really comfortable around you and I don't find you annoying like other girls." At that moment the door opens.

Sakura POV

I storm into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I need some space away from him. I can hear my sobs of humiliation echoing off the tiled surface around me. Soon after I hear him rattling the door trying to get in. He can actually get in since I've not locked the door I would be terrified of it getting stuck. He starts talking to me as I sit on the toilet (Not doing anything in particular) and just listen to him. For Kami's Sake he can't even apologise properly he starts going on about how Wei has given him extra training and how he expects me to come. As I listen to him go on something about kicking the door down I'm thinking _Damare (shut up). _But then he goes quiet so I try to listen what is going on. I can hear someone else's voice but I don't know who it is. Then I hear Li reply but I can't make out what is going on so I ignore them. I focus on calming down.

_I'm sorry Oka-san, Nee-san and Otou-san. Please forgive me I didn't flaunt myself it couldn't be helped. I know you don't think much of me Otou-san and you always said I would end up either as a harem or dead. Well Otou-san I am neither I am living but I almost died well I feel like it anyway. I promise Oka-san and Nee-san I will look after myself and keep on living for you two. Maybe I could be friends with Li-san? No, my focus is on getting home and getting otou-san back to how he was. _

While I'm in the middle of deep thought I hear Li-san door "Sakura-san, I know what I said was wrong. It was only meant as a joke and anyway I think there is nothing wrong with not being that well developed" This makes me even more embarrassed.

_Then again I can't be a harem Otou-san since I obviously lack the cleavage. _I mentally shout at him but also I'm kind of saying "In your face" Li continues with what he was saying

"I mean less is more isn't it?" _This guy obviously doesn't have much experience in talking to people_

"Sakura-san, you know I'm not mad at you and I won't kick the door down and you don't need to come train with me tomorrow either. Just come out when you're ready. Please don't be mad at me I mean I know you don't talk anyway but I feel really comfortable around you and I don't find you annoying like other girls."Li says

_Finally he gets it how to apologise. But in a way I'm flattered he's stopped insulting me but is also kind of complementing me. _I open the door and he falls backwards. _I guess he was leaning against the door. _I see his eyes widen with shock but a smile also graces his handsome features. Those warm brown eyes seem to fill with joy and happiness. _I guess I may have over-reacted but everything is just so confusing. _I bend down and offer my hand to help Li-san up who is currently rubbing his head after falling backwards onto the floor.

"Thank you Sakura-san. I'm sorry." He said looking directly into her eyes _Is she always this beautiful _he thought as he let himself become lost in those beautiful emerald eyes. Over the past few days he'd noticed the life coming into them rather than them being the lifeless orbs which he had first seen.

Li was brought back to reality when I waved a hand in front of his face. He was just staring right into my eyes smiling. It was kind of creepy.

"Ah, sorry Sakura-san I just spaced out for a moment. Gomen" Li said bowing his head

_Is it me or did a faint blush just appear on his cheeks? No, I'm imagining things. _I think to myself.

"Sakura-san, Tomoyo-chan will be arriving soon. Would Hoshi-san be ok to change your dressings? Just the doctor said that they should be changed every day" Li asks me

In response I nod. Before I can change my mind Li-san runs out and gets Hoshi-san the maid who comes with some cloths for me. She says I can change into them once the dressings are cleaned and changed.

"Li-san would you be ok to turn your back for a moment while I change the dressings at the top of Sakura-sans back?"

He replies with an "Hn" but obliges.

Hoshi-san removes the dressing from the top of my back, while I lay face down on the bed, trying to keep myself covered with a blanket even though Li's back is turned. I'm not letting him see me twice. Hoshi-san tells me that she is going to clean the wounds on my back and it may hurt a little. Not that I care. Calmly I lay there as I'm told that. I hear Hoshi-san moving behind me, and then I feel an almost unbearable pain on my back. Burning and stinging it feels like a fire spread over my back. It hurts so much I don't realise I'm wincing in pain.

"Miss Sakura-san? Are you feeling ok?" Hoshi-san comes over to my face and asks me a worried tone in her voice.

I nod in reply while Li-san looks over at me with a worried expression.

Flash forward Sakura POV

It has been a while since my dressings were changed. Li-san decided to be nosy and look at my wounds the ones on my back. He kept on questioning how I got them but I gave no reply which seemed to frustrate him. On the other hand though Hoshi-san the maid came to my room after Li left and gave me some new cloths (complete with underwear) she told me that they used to belong to lis older sisters but they grew out of them. I know there hand me downs, but I don't care. I don't get new cloths often, these are really pretty. The top is long sleeved covering up my arms thankfully. It's a pastel pink with black around the edges and buttons up with some kind of yellow strings. It has a high collar which covers most of my neck (I don't feel as exposed now) with a slightly off centre parting. The trousers match the top and are a little baggy but Hoshi-san has put a few stitches in the waistband so they stay up. On top of that I am presented with matching slipper shoes, also pastel pink. Placing my foot inside I can feel how soft they are and comfortable, normally I would be left barefoot with my slave status. Thanks to li-sans kindness I feel so happy that I am being treated so well. Hoshi-san said that she would have run a bath for me but the doctor said I shouldn't get my dressings wet and I should give the wounds a little more time heal.

Once I was in my new cloths I sat around for a while and saw paper and a pen on the desk in my room. _Since the only way I can communicate well is by writing I think I should practice so that they can read it. _I thought with a smile on my face. While I was practicing Li-san came into the room.

Li POV

It was a fair while after Sakura's dressings had been changed and Hoshi-san said that she gave Sakura the new clothes to wear. That pleased me, I'm sure she would look lovely even if they didn't fit her properly. She would probably feel better too, not having to worry about exposing herself. Anyway my curiosity got the better of me and I snuck into Sakura's room to find her lay down on the floor with a pen and paper practicing writing. It was kind of funny to see her concentrating so hard that her eyebrows were knitted together and her tongue stuck out. I can't help but laugh.

At this she jumps and almost freaks running over and hiding under the bed. I wonder why?

"Sakura-san, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I say sitting on the bed acting calm

When she hears my voice she seems to calm down a bit and come out looking sheepish. Bowing politely to me she goes back to her writing.

I sit down next to her and look over what she has written so far it says "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am fifteen yars old. I have one one-san and one Otouu-san. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSVTUXPZY" of course I notice that she has got the last part of the alphabet wrong and made a few spelling mistakes but her writings getting clearer. _She must be working hard if I can read it. _I think to myself. Anyway time passes by and I help her out where I can suggest things for her to write and she seems to enjoy the company I do. She looks so pretty in the new clothes and she really suits them. I may suggest Tomoyo makes some clothes like these but knowing Tomoyo anything is possible. I remember one time when she designed an outfit at my mother's request to go to a party i. It ended up looking very strange with a bright pink shirt then a green set of pants. I refused to wear it much to her disappointment I would rather not get humiliated.

There is a small knock at the door and a maid enters causing Sakura-san to get distracted while she watches the maid who announces

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji Sama has arrived. She apologies for being late she says that she had to deal with some urgent business before she left. She is in the Drawing room." The maid says and bows to Li-san

"Could you please send her up? Also could you get some refreshments sent up too?" I ask

The maid nods and goes.

I turn to Sakura-san. "Sakura-san, I have a visitor coming up in a minute her name is Tomoyo Daidouji-san she is very nice and I promise that she poses no harm. I will stay here the entire time."

She looks up at me with those emerald orbs. Ironically Emerald is my favourite colour _fate has sent me someone who has an unusual eye colour which happens to be my favourite colour. _Then she nods and a smile flickers briefly on her face.

Chapter 4 end

Kiyomi: please tell me what you think. Since I am so convinced it is awful I've been having a bad case of writers block so ideas would be appreciated. I'm thinking in the future that Sakura may attend school what do you think? Sorry about not updating for so long. Next chapter is about Tomoyo visit. Also you may have noticed Sakura differs from referring to Li as Li-sama to Li-san that's only cos I cant be bothered to keep writing Sama constantly. Summer is almost over so I may have trouble updating as I start University studying a degree in animal behaviour. Bye all and hope you enjoyed reading this


End file.
